RWBY : NA Title (Cancelled)
by R3DACT3D
Summary: During the Fall, Weiss Schnee sent her partner Ruby Rose to help their friend figth someone with intense power. However after a flash of light appears, everything changes for the heiress. (In when it is done statis, rating subjected to change as well as genre)
1. Notes

**So to those who of you reading this fic for whatever reason, I would like it to be known that this is the very first sort of story I have written. So with that in mind let it be known that I have very little to no idea to what I am doing when writing anything. As you saw in the first actual chapter I can word word vomit something comprehensible. So it is clear now that I don't know what I'm doing, as these chapters are usually posted when theyre done, and I don't have anyone I can turn to but myself and a few others who I can speak to for help. Hell these notes have a few errors in them all ready.**

 **I'm hoping that in due time that I get better as a writer in this fanfiction world I fell into. If any of you following or viewing this story for whatever reason, maybe a new read or it peaked your interest whatever, I would appreciate it if you point out any flaws in this story, anything in my writing, hell leave advice so I can make this story better. I just hope that I can eventually reach an end for this fic at some point in time, hopefully before or during the first semester of college.**

 **I have received reviews via email, and seen the two on site, and I am glad that people are actually interested in this story I'm writing. I just hope that you all continue reading this, all... 20+ followers wtf?!**

 **Ahem... As I was saying, to answer the a review question and hopeful answer any possible future question, heres the deal with this fic.**

The idea for this fic follows the idea that was present in a game called Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep, mainly the ending of the story involving body snatching, along with my idea of the Grimm being similar to the main big bads of the series, the heartless.

 **This story was an idea between me and another who shall be named Will in a discord server involving the ever lovable ship of angst and fluff WhiteRose of the RWBY fandom.**

 **The OC character shares the black coat description and name of another character from the series for the sole reason that I am horrible designing OCs, and it was the closest way for me to add myself in without dweling into SI territory. I wanted to add int the Author, as you will, without becoming an omniscient being of sorts or just being God, or Truth, or All, or whatever religious figure that you believe created everything.**

 **If at any point there are errors PLEASE point them out to me so I can either rewrite as soon as possible, or so I can keep writing a better story for anyone and everyone to enjoy.**

 **This isn't a crossover fic with Kingdom Hearts, because honestly I wouldn't be able to keep up a cohesive story without losing track of everything I have made, most likely following the main story as much as possible with or without the main cast and any OCs I'd have to make.**

 **At the time these notes and by extension this story was started and created, I am in high school at the age of 17 in their final year, so should this story end up in a long hiatus of sorts, just know I will keep this story on mind and keep writing future chapters slowly and surrely, and I will publish them whenever possible in an orderly manner.**

 **As I have stated in the summary this story is in "When it is done" sattus meaning that the story will be updated without a schedule, and since I have no idea how far I'll go into the plot the genre will most likely change from just general to adventure and general, or just adventure, or whatever.**

 **With that out of the way, I would just like to hope that yall enjoy the story, and do whatever you want with this info. This has been your author and living disappointment**

[REDACTED] [REDACTED]


	2. The Beginning : White

Prologue _W_

* * *

 _Where am I?_

 _The last thing I can remember was fighting… the Grimm and the White Fang… Vale was attacked… Blake… Yang…_

 _ **You got this.**_

 _ **PHYRAA!**_

 _RUBY!_

 _The White Fang attacked during the Vytal Festival, Beacon was destroyed along with Vale, the wyvern suddenly appeared, and then there was some bright light._

 _Through the chaos and adrenalin of battle, I had tried to keep close to my team. But no plan survives more than a moment after contact with the enemy, choices were too often made for you. Stay where you want to be and that means not dodging the claws trying their hardest to disembowel you. Something Grimm were very keen on attempting._

The first chance to breathe i got, i desperately looked for any sign of blonde hair, or a black bow, or red cape…. But the last thing i remember is being alone. With the flames engulfing my surroundings, and the cries of Grimm.

 _Darkness…_

 _Falling…_

 _Just where am I?_

 _I feel as if I'm being suffocated by some force, a sort pitch black void, filling my lungs, crushing my body._

 _I can definitely feel myself moving, but I can't open my eyes, or do anything, just feel the crushing darkness around me. I can't believe what I am about to tell myself, but in all the chaos, could it have been very likely… that I had… died._

 _No, that's not possible I was sure there were no Grimm or Fang or-_

 _The Knights. In the confusion I must have been attacked by the Knights at my weakest. How could I have let my guard down, that is just unbecoming of me. What would Winter think of this, how I let myself get swept up in the confusion and chaos just to fall by the hands of Atlas machinery._

 _Yang would most likely never let me hear the end of it, how a bucket of bolts ended the life of the Ice Queen. I'm sure Blake would also never let this go as well, the heiress wishing to restore the Schnee name only to succumb to the corruption it has spread. And of course the dolt that is my partner would…_

 _Would …_

 _Most likely be horrified at the thought of me leaving her behind._

 _But she's a big girl, she can handle it, for both our sakes._

 _Alright let's try again. Open you worthless excuse for eyelids, grant me the gift if sight I need._

 _Heh… I sound more like her everyday._

 _I wonder how everyone is doing, hopefully they are doing better than I am. I don't think I could bear to see the looks on their faces, not on Winter, team JNPR, Blake, Yang, especially -_

 _ **Rise little one, and awaken from your slumber.**_

 _...little one? Wait, who are you? Can you hear me? Where am I?_

 _ **Your answers will be answered all in good time child. First I must ask you to please open your eyes.**_

 _...I wish I could whoever you are, but it seems that I can't open them._

 _ **Try once more child. Then you shall receive some answers to your question.**_

 _ **...**_ _Might as well try again. After all I have nothing better to do while I'm wherever here is.  
_

* * *

I will my eyes to open once more, however with seemingly new found strength and relative ease. It feels as if though I have been asleep for a long time now. As my vision starts to return my hearing starts to return as well. As I start to look around I see the remains of what appears to be Beacon in front of my, more specifically the Hunter and Huntress statue except the beowulf is covered in a black tar like substance and the hunters are in ruin.

As I continue to assess my surroundings I start to realize that I am currently near the docking area of Beacon Academy and see the city of Vale, currently being swarmed by grimm. _I can't believe it, it's all gone_ I thought out loud. Well that would be the case if it weren't for the growls of a beowulf snapping me out of my stupor nearby. When I reach for Myrtenaster my hand grasps nothing, in fact it feels as if though I am already wielding my weapon, and my movements feel sluggish.

When I went to look for the enemy in question I see Creeps, Nevermores, Deathstalkers, all various sizes and age, but no Beowulfs oddly enough. What strikes me even more oddly enough is that most of the grimm around me don't seem to be alerted to my presence although the majority them have either moved past me or are looking at me, as if I wasn't there at all.

To say the situation was unnerving was an understatement to say the least. I decide that the best course of action was to find a safe spot to allow myself to find the answers thee voice told me I would fine. As I begin to look for safe haven I hear undeniably the footsteps of something following me. I turn to look to find out what is following me but all I see is the former city of Vale and nothing more.

 _Strange_ I unconsciously say aloud, and a sound akin to a wolf's bark pierces the environment. Now I am left even more confused. From what I can tell there are no beowulfs or any canines for that matter within the area, at least within earshot. Once I finally reach the safe haven that is the remains of our team dorm room, the footsteps following every step of the way even into the room, I allow my thoughts to roam freely.

 _Just what in the world is going on? First, I find myself in some sort stasis crushing me, then I hear a strange voice telling me to essentially wake up, then the grimm appear to blatantly ignore me for whatever reason._ I had noticed that during my walk I have seemingly gotten sluggish as if I haven't walked in quite some time and feel almost as if I had gained some weight. _This isn't making any sense. First my pseudo-awakening, the grimm, and now my own body. Urgh._ The growling returns once more and yet again I can't find the source of the noise, even though it sounds very close by. _That insufferable noise once more! Just where is it coming from!?_

I soon decide to continue ignoring the noise as I would do with any annoyance and begin to enter the joint bathroom of the dorm, or at least what remains of the rooms. Truth be told I expected to find the dorm in pieces when I arrived, however it appears that only the beds were damage, toppled amongst one another due to the attack. I digress, it is time I find out what my current state looks like.

Once in the restroom I look at the mirror towards my left and begin to asses myself. However, the first thing I see is a Beowulf in the mirror looking right at me. Reacting to this I pull up my arm with the added weight of my weapon to defend myself, but once I turn around I see that the Beowulf has disappeared, and in my hand appears to be my trusty rapier Myrtenaster however it appears to be a bone white, similar to a grimm's armor. Looking down towards my weapon I see that attached to the weapon is a sleek black arm covered in fur.

Aghast at what I am looking at I tentatively look once more to the mirror and see the Beowulf once, except this time I looked over the reflection properly. The beowolf in question appears to be a newly born pup standing at almost the same height I am around five and a half feet, with a sleek form, small paws and thin arms and legs. Within its left hand, or paw more rather, was the bone white carbon copy of Myrtenaster, except as I look at it once more there appears to be no dust in it. Finally, what strikes out at me the most was the white chest piece it had and its eyes. The chest piece itself was the same bone white armor its brethren shared, however that was the only armor it had, and on that piece was a black copy of the Schnee Family logo. And finally the eyes were that of a light-blue instead of the terrifying red that the grimm had.

There was only one thought that formed in my mind as I took in the reflection.

 _Is that supposed to be me?_


	3. The Beginning : Red

Prologue R

It's been a few weeks since I left Patch with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. It was during those few weeks that I learned about what had happened after the attack on Vale. I learned that the attack was a joint operation between the White Fang and a woman by the Name of Cinder Fall, the person who was responsible for the loss of so many lives during that time.

Penny… Pyrrha…

When I woke up after whatever happened at Ozpin's tower, Uncle Qrow and my dad told what had happened, how the Grimm Dragon was still alive in Vale, how I froze it with some power I had that apparently mom also had. Uncle Qrow said that I was destined to be a warrior based on a legend about silver eyes, how he worked for Ozpin and how the bad guys were in Haven.

After that I went to go see how Yang was doing.

She wasn't doing okay.

She told me about how Weiss' dad come over to pick her up and take her back home, how everyone saw Vale be attacked by Grimm and Atlas before the CTT tower fell, and how Blake ran away. I could tell she was hurt, about everything from Vale, to her arm, and about Blake running away.

I tried to tell her that there must have been a reason why she ran, but I still remember the exact same words she told then to this day.

 _Bad things just happen Ruby._

Eventually it all just led to me leaving her and telling her that I loved her.

Those were the last words I told her before I left with the rest of JNPR, forming team RNJR, and started our journey to Haven, hoping to find answers as to why everything, why Vale was attacked, and why our friends had to die.

On our way to Haven we had been helping out anyone and everyone we met during our travels, hearing about local news and world-wide rumors about everything from the Fall to the White Fang and strangely enough Atlas. Or more specifically the Schnee family. There were rumors about how Jaques Schnee, Weiss's dad, had been keeping all information about the heir to the SDC to himself and denying any and all assumptions that something happened to her.

People kept talking about how Weiss was under house arrest after returning from Vale by order of her dad. Then there's another rumor that the reason that he's not giving answers about Weiss was because Weiss was no longer heir to the company, and how it was going to her younger brother Whitley, which might I add is something else I didn't know about my partner. Apparently, he is supposed to be Jaques' true successor of the company and acts just like him.

There was also one other rumor that has been spreading around Remnant now, and it was one that I really hope wasn't true.

It was about how the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company died during the Fall of Beacon, as that's the most fitting name I can think of for that night.

It was after hearing that Weiss might be gone that I was hurt even more. The thought of her not being here with me anymore just brings a pain to my chest that I just can't explain. Of course, after some time mulling over my emotions, dealing with the loss of Pyrrha and Penny, and finally dealing with some old wounds I realized just what that pain was.

It was heartbreak.

I was heartbroken when I heard that my partner, Weiss Schnee the best singer in all of Remnant, the most beautiful person that I had ever saw, the greatest partner that I could have ever had, and the girl that I had fallen in love with. I didn't realize when I started to love her but it made sense in my head when I realized it. I had always wanted to be her best friend, be there by her side when she needs someone to lean on, someone she could trust, someone she could be happy with.

And the thought that I may never see her again just hurts.

There was one last rumor that I heard during my time going to Haven. There have been some sightings of a person with alabaster hair wearing all white with light-blue and traces of red heading out of Vale after giant Grimm showed up out of nowhere, and that there was a beowolf that attacked other Grimm with a sword also heading out of Vale.

In the back of my mind and in my heart I knew that that person was without a doubt my partner, and that she was alive somewhere out there without anyone to help her.

But the thing about the beowolf was very weird. I had never heard of a beowolf wielding any sort of weapon when fighting something, let alone any sort of Grimm that attacked its own kind and worn armor as well.

Once we get somewhere with lots of travellors I'll go and ask them about Weiss and the Grimm

-Ruby Rose

"So if we keep following the path we'll end up at a fork in the road with one path leading through some clearings and a river with the other leading to a cave system of sorts."

Jaune Arc was currently explaining the team's course for their next destination, a small village said to have the most recent and updated information around Vale in a small inn.

While the strategist and by extension leader of the group, as made unanimous by the other members, the Pink Viking Nora Valkyrie and the Green Lotus Lie Ren were off at the front desk ordering for a meal and rooms to stay for the night. It wasn't too long after the group had left Patch on their journey to Haven, at most a month and a half, however the team had been continuously running into issues involving their own wellbeing. More specifically their income, which by extension affects their food supplies and ammunition.

The situation was soon remedied once Ruby Rose, the Silver Eyed Warrior proposed the idea to help those in need while on their travels. Of course this was all in order to help people in need like a true hero would, as Ruby would put it, however the others realized this would also help keep their supplies stocked should they ever run into such a similar situation.

The team had returned from one such quest in order to help the inn keeper with a pest situation bothering the small rest stop for weary travelers, mainly an issue with a group of boaarbutusks trampling the nearby crops for the inn to prepare meals. We now return to our group of huntsmen and huntresses in their journey.

"If we go through the caves we have a better chance of reaching the next town and then heading off to the village" said Ruby, who had been wondering of her partner and teammates, "but if we take the path through the clearings we can also run into the village near by the river along with the village and the next town."

Before the Golden Knight could say anything a young boy no more than twelve came running in crying wolf. Or more specifically an armored wolf.


	4. Chapter 1 : Explanations

**Chapter 1**

 _This can not be happening._

That was the only thought that came into my mind when I saw "my" reflection. A lone, slender beowolf was I faced when I looked into the mirror. To say that I was confused at that moment would have been an understatement of the highest caliber. No I was horrified, shocked, confused and ecstatic once I had seen my reflection. The idea that I was now one of humanity's greatest threats was something I couldn't even comprehend, let alone fathom the thought of it. For one reason of this is that it is impossible for the Grimm to have souls, as they are literal embodiments of negativity, which in turn feed off off said negativity. Secondly, was the fact that I was very well aware that nobody can be brought back from the dead, or there existing a form of resurrection or necromancy anywhere in Remnant. And the final nail in the coffin, so to speak, was the fact that I had most likely died, and as such shouldn't even be here, let alone exist anymore.

 _This is impossible, I can't be a Grimm, they don't have souls and are the embodiment of darkness. Last I checked I was sure to still have my humanity and soul._

Letting my anger flow I subconsciously begin to growl - _No! This! Isn't! Real!_

"Sorry to say Ice Queen but this is reality now."

I heard a new voice coming from the direction of the dorm room. Once I turn I see someone in a black hooded trench coat, sitting among the wreckage of the bunk beds. The voice alone tells me that the cloaked figure is a boy, but of what age I don't know, however I estimate him to be roughly around the age of adolescence.

"Right on the money there Ice Queen" said the cloaked boy. The growling comes back once more except in ten-fold at the mention of that accursed nickname of Winter and mine. "Or would it be Ice Princess? Whatever that's not what I'm here for."

 _This guy's only been around for a few moments and already he's the most aggravating person I have meet_ I thought to myself as the growling continues at full force.

"Whoa there missy, I know I don't give off a friendly vibe now but aggravating is such a harsh term already" the figure said.

 _As if that is something that can be redeemable you... Wait a minute how did he-_

"Know what you were thinking?"

 _...Just who is this guy?_

"Well I am not really a person at the moment, just the apparition of myself talking to you right now at this moment." said the strange individual.

 _...Whatever this nightmare of a life I live now I guess I should just start accepting that everything is now reality, shouldn't I whoever you are?_ I thought or said in hopes that he can help me.

"Why yes you should Weiss, and just so you know I will answer whatever questions you may have, including as to who I am, why I know your name, and your little situation going on with your new body." said the figure. "First things first I have a name but I don't think anyone in this world would be able to understand it let alone be able to properly speak my name, so for the time being you may call me Luxu."

 _...Very well then Luxu. I assume you are going to tell me that I am not under the influence of a fever dream and tell me what it is that I want to know now?_

"Yes yes where to start?" the now named Luxu began. "Well for starters the reason I know you is the same reason to another question you will ask me, and no I will not be telling why just yet little one."

This is now somewhat annoying. The only one who has the answers to most of questions is only leaving me with even more questions. Though I can't stay negative, I don't think Ruby would allow me to have such thoughts.

...I hope that dolt is okay, as well as the others.

"Now then, as for your little you problem going on" Luxu resumes, snapping me back to this horrid reality, "my most simply answer I can give to you is that you lost your heart and that body is its new home."

Of course as the ever aspiring huntress that I am, and as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company I had asked Luxu just what he means by what he had said. However what I had not expected from the stranger was a long in depth explanation of the soul, or hearts as he calls them, the absence of souls from the Grimm, along with their birth, and the convoluted process of transferring an individuals soul into the body of somebody else, or as Luxu previously mentioned "body-hopping". Essentially should someone wish to take someone else's body for themselves they give up their corporeal forms and simply reduce themselves to nothing but their hearts, and should the person they wish to steal the body from be suitable for their heart the victim will be trapped in their body by the intruder, or in my case apparently be evicted from their body.

Continuing on with Luxus expository speech, when the intruder finds a suitable vessel he means that the victim's heart has a certain composition of light and darkness. From what he had said the light in someone's heart is the representation of their purity, the goodness within them, the positivity that can be found within them. The darkness is essentially the opposite of what he had told me, that it is representative of their negativity, their hatred, their sins. Afterwards he then explained that should vessel be comprised of either light and dark suitable enough for the intruder, then they lose their body. Once this information was brought to my attention I then proceeded to ask him whether or not I had followed that fate of the victim and what he told me next didn't help any more than what he already said.

"While you did lose your body, you didn't actually lose it the same way I had just told you." Luxu stated. "For one you lost your heart during the Fall, as I am sure you remember." I nodded my head, now accustomed somewhat to my new body. "Now before I begin this explanation, the beings of darkness in your world are called Grimm correct?" Once again I nod my head in order for him to continue. "These creatures have a different name from where I am from, however they have the same traits as your Grimm with one main difference. The creatures of darkness from where I am from are the result of individuals whose darkness was potent enough for them to lose their hearts, and become said creatures." Luxu stated, finally moving away from the wreckage and towards the window, who I've noticed stands roughly at around six and a half feet.

He motions me to join him by the window while keeping his gaze outwards of the window. Once I stand by his side I notice that the Grimm are moving towards one singular point somewhere around the academy, most likely a huntsman or huntress trying to eliminate the Grimm roaming the academy. As the Grimm are moving I can hear the tell tale sign of metal slashing through the bone armor of various Grimm along with the sounds of a weapon of sorts shifting. Before I can begin my thoughts Luxu begins speaking once more.

"The creatures of darkness, albeit whatever it is they are called, all have one thing in common, they steal the hearts of others in hopes of regaining the one they each had lost in whatever means they can." During his speech the sounds of battle begin to sound closer, and I start to hear the sounds of a gruff man panting. "Of course this is impossible as once the heart has been stolen the darkness within it, or the darkness that tries to take it as its own, will immediately turn it into one of said creatures. And through this process it is how you lost your body." The battle sounds to have continued once more, however it is clear the huntsman is running to safety now. "However there are cases where the heart searches for a vessel or a similar heart to take refuge in. Yours found this Grimm suitable enough for it to stay in without your original body. But I digress you should probable go be what you're meant to be and help him. After all " as Luxu speaks the huntsman comes into view of the window in the courtyard, and from what I can tell the man is wearing a grey dress shirt with a long tail coat, black dress pants and shoes, however the most distinguishing part of hiss ensemble was the red tattered cloak he wore, "I'm sure Ruby and Yang would be upset if they lost their favorite uncle."

Without hesitation I immediately move away from the window and start sprinting towards the location of Ruby's uncle. Before I get far I hear Luxu say one more thing before he is out of my range of hearing. "We'll meet again sometime in the future little one don't worry."

 _At this point I don't think I want to hear anything more from you Luxu.  
_

* * *

Qrow Branwen, step-brother of Taiyang Xiao Long, twin brother of Raven Branwen and uncle of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long was currently on the grounds of the fallen Beacon Academy, one of four academies to train huntsmen and huntresses to fight the never ending threat that is the Grimm, on a mission to find any survivors along with eliminating as many Grimm as he can to help contain the situation. As fate would have it he was inevitably surrounded by Grimm of every age and species sans the one frozen on the remains of Ozpin's office, and was starting to get fatigued fighting the Grimm around him. Eventually he decided to flee and live to fight another day, that is until his luck screwed him over once more and found himself cornered in the amphitheater of the academy, with no way to escape safely in his current state.

"Heh, well guess this is it," Qrow spoke to himself as he soon took a knee while wielding his weapon in its scythe form, "Guess I'm not coming back home pipsqueak." The dusty old crow soon took his flask out, nearly empty, and began to finish his final drink, only to be cut off at the sound of a beowolf howling behind him. Quickly turning around to defend himself he soon notices some differences between this beowolf and the countless ones he fought before. He quickly took notice of the size of the Grimm, being nearly his younger niece's height, along with how slender it is and the weapon in it's left hand. He soon saw the light-blue eyes that replaced the blood red of the usual Grimm, and finally the infamous logo he knew all too well.

 _The hell is up with this one?_ Qrow thought to himself. Before he could continue his thoughts the beowolf soon ran towards his direction and soon right past him as it began fighting the rest of the Grimm. With precision accuracy the beowolf quickly took down the many creeps and deathstalkers that Qrow had weakened before doing something only the Schnee's were capable of doing. The beowolf soon summoned a glyph to jump off of and towards the nevermores in the air that prevented Qrow's previous escape route. As all this was happening Qrow stared slack jawed and confused as to why a Grimm, humanity's enemy, was attacking its own and protecting him, a human. Eventually the beowolf soon eliminated all of the Grimm that Qrow had weakened and faced before he had gotten trapped. Soon afterwards the lone paradox started walking towards the huntsman, with its head held high and weapon in its hand. Qrow soon broke out of his trance before realizing the situation he was in.

 _Well Oz did say that she had some more tricks up her sleeve_ Qrow thought to himself _but I don't think this is one of those tricks._ Finally the Grimm stood in front Qrow and did something he never expected from any of the Grimm at all. It extended its right arm towards and had a small smirk on its face as its tail started to wag a little. Qrow did what he thought of was best in his situation and just finished the drink in his hand, earning a displeased look from the beowolf and finally spoke.

"So," he began, "just what are you?"


	5. Chapter 2 : Hope's Resurgence

**Chapter 2**

"I SAW THE WOLF! I SAW THE WOLF!" said a young boy who looked no older than twelve years of age, as he made a straight line towards the front of the inn where the keeper was trying to make a better offer for the young group of hunters. "I TOLD YOU THE WOLF WAS REAL!"

"Now hold on there young'n, I've told you this time and time again, there is no such thing as a Grimm that attacks other Grimm." quickly replied the inn keep, noticeably annoyed by the young boy if the reply was of any indication. "That rumor is nothing more that a little fairy tale to get you and young'ns like you to go to bed and for fools to search for and never return."

"But I'm serious, I really did see the wolf honest and earnest I did!" said the boy once more.

"It's tales like that one that get you kids imagination running all wild and silly and wanting to become explorers."

As the banter was going on between the two, Ren and Nora quickly regrouped with their friends who were also watching the conversation near the entrance of the small inn, both no longer bothering to place a course for their next destination in favor of listening to the banter. It was after the mentions of a wolf from the boy that caught the blonde knight's attention along with the living lightning rods, however it was the matter of a Grimm slaying other Grimm that caught the red reaper and young monk's attention. Once they had reunited they started to add in their thoughts with this new information.

"So what do you guys think?" said Jaune Arc beginning the conversation.

"Well wolves are pretty cool if you ask me! After all they work in packs and hunt together, but they aren't as awesome as sloths in my opinion." came the bubbly reply of Nora Valkyrie.

"Yes, however I believe that the more interesting piece of information was the part on the new Grimm, if it exists." Lie Ren calmly spoke out, nearly being drown out by the now loud and obnoxious arguing near the front desk.

"That's something I've been meaning to talk to guys about, along with something else I wanted to talk about for a while now." Ruby Rose said in a more louder voice as the arguing has only grown more and more in volume.

"Sure thing Ruby, what do you want to talk about. Doesn't seem like we won't be resting in a comfy room for awhile anyway." Jaune said, making note of the two up front now in a shouting contest about the rumored sighting.

"Well... it's just that while we've been traveling I've heard rumors about how a person got out of Vale after the Fall, and how there was a Beowolf of all things attacking Grimm when it was heading out of Vale too. I was hoping to ask questions in the next area with a bunch of other huntsman and huntresses if they know anything about them." Ruby explained to her friends, barely being heard now.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by the Beowolf, however I am also interested in whoever escaped Vale before the Grimm started to overrun Vale and takeover" Said Ren, "Are there any more details as to who this person might have been, or as to what they looked liked?"

"From what I've heard" Ruby began, " the person wore a lot of white with some blue and red, and had white hair, if that helps in any way."

The group went silent as they processed what the youngest member had told them now, with the only noise now being the yelling from the boy and the man, who have since moved into the back room of the inn in order to continue their discussion. The silence was due to the significant resemblance this mystery individual had with a certain ex-heiress that was no longer with their group, along with the uncertainty of the little one's own well-being, being separated by her team, and by extension her family. It was no secret to the remains of JNPR that the reaper held a certain fondness over the alabaster girl, due to numerous times Ruby would nearly close herself off from her friends at the mention of certain unsavory rumors, however it became worrying whenever the young girl would dismiss these acts as nothing and proceed forwards as the cheerful and naïve girl she usually was.

They weren't fooled by Ruby's attempts however, and all came to a silent agreement one day where they would confront their friend with this issue. After looking amongst one another they decided to finally help their friend.

"Ruby, as much as I want to believe that t might be her we can't look for this person on nothing but scraps and pieces of info. After all there is the possibility that Weiss is..." Jaune trailed off, thinking back to the final moments he had with his partner before she met her end. Picking up where Jaune ended Nora quickly added on to his sentence. "Weiss is safe and sound in her home back in Atlas, after al its the safest place where she'll be and her dad won't have his own daughter get hurt anyway!"

"Even if this person was indeed Weiss, we don't know much about this person that can give us a lead as to where this person is nor do we have enough supplies to start an impromptu searching party for them" Ren added in hopes that Ruby would understand her friends. However at the very mention of Weiss either being missing or gone, Ruby immediately refused to believe these ideas to be true, even if she would rather have her be stuck in Atlas, where she knew she was safe and sound. The hurt in her heart told her otherwise, almost signaling to her that the person was indeed her partner with upmost certainty.

"Guys I know what people are saying about Weiss, and I know what people are saying about her dad and her family, but I know that Weiss is out there somewhere by herself. These rumors are proof that she is out there, so we have to look for." Ruby pleaded to her friends who were all wearing a face of sadness for the young girl. Before any of them could continue another voice, one they haven't heard before, spoke up. "You know you sound very sure about this person you're looking for little red" said the voice.

At the call of the pseudo-insult/nickname from a past foe, Ruby tensed up and placed a hand on her weapon Crescent Rose, shifting it into its rifle mode instead of the full length of its scythe form. As she held her weapon, the others readied themselves for confrontation either arming themselves or preparing to fight in a moments notice. Once they had prepared to fight, they start looking for the location of the voice. Unfortunately they failed to find the source of said voice however they didn't lower their guards in any way, and instead became wary of anything and everything.

"I'm over here if y'all are wondering" the voice called out once more, however the group noticed where the voice came from this time, a lone dark corner near the front of the inn on one end, where on the opposite led to the backroom the boy and man went into. It was just now that they noticed that the fighting between the two seem to have stopped at some point as there was no noise at all coming from the room anymore. "If you're wondering what happened to the two back there, don't worry their fine. Now I'm pretty sure introductions are in order so..." said the voice, as a man walked out of the corner into the light. The man in question wore a hooded black trench coat that covered the entirety of his person, along with black leather gloves and boots. The hood was up leaving the man unidentifiable as no matter in what lighting his face was left covered in a dark shadow with the hood. The only distinguishing feature the man had was that he was roughly six and a half feet tall, being exactly the missing headmasters height.

"My name is not one you will understand, so for the sake of giving a name to a voice you may call me Luxu." the newly named man declared.

With no other indications of the conversation moving, the others decided to introduce themselves while still keeping their guards up. After all there can be enemies anywhere and everywhere as Luxu proved.

"Well hello there, my name is-"

"Ruby Rose, prodigy huntress who was let in two years early by Beacon's headmaster Ozpin, sister of Yang Xiao Long, weapons enthusiast, and lover of cookies."

After Luxu displayed his knowledge of the girl the group stayed silent simply amazed and surprised that the stranger somehow had knowledge on Ruby. Once they realized the implications and seriousness of a stranger knowing any one of them the group immediately armed themselves with their weapons, the knight brandishing his sword and shield Crocea Mors, the monk wielding his dual bayonetted machine pistols Stormflower, and the Valkyrie wielding her behemoth of a hammer Magnhild. Ruby simply held a tighter grip on her weapon and kept her sights on Luxu, who wasn't fazed by the sight of them readying themselves to fight him. It was at this point that Luxu began speaking once more in the same calm manner he spoke in before.

"Now kiddies didn't your parents tell you to never point your weapons at others?" Luxu asked as the group kept their weapons trained on him.

"How do you know who I am?" questioned Ruby worriedly wondering how this stranger seemed to know her when they've never once met.

"Actually I know all of you, well to a certain extent anyway" Luxu began as he moved towards the group, "Anyways if you're wondering just how exactly I do know about you, well I can't answer that question, but I am able to help you with some other questions, oh and could you please calm down now? I feel so attacked right now with all those deadly weapons pointed at me."

With great reluctance the group of huntsmen and huntresses lowered their weapons, never taking their gaze off of the man. All was silent before Ruby started to ask the first of many questions that would be answered.

"So... do you know anything about the person who escaped during the Fall?"

"Yep." Luxu cryptically replied, popping the end of the word.

"So... could you tell us what you know about them?"

"Yeah sure why not? What do you want to know about pipsqueak?" Luxu asked, now sitting down on an empty seat.

"Well, do you know if this person is a girl named Weiss Schnee?"

"Yep, that little rumor is actually true, and said person is actually your little princess that you've been oh so worried about. But I'm pretty sure that's not exactly what you wanted to hear from me now, am I right Rose?" Luxu prodded Ruby to continue with her questions in an amused tone. Slightly blushing now Ruby nodded her head and asked Luxu the question she desperately needed to be answered.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Well the answer to that question is yes and no, little Rose." Luxu replied, "By which I mean that I do not know where your friend is currently located, but I do know where your friend is headed."

"Please, tell me where she's going sir." Ruby pleaded.

"Hold on Ruby." Jaune spoke up, "We shouldn't just take this guys word on what he knows. After all, he might be with Cinder's group."

"Jaune is right, we are on our own now and there is the high likelihood that an enemy has been sent to find us." Ren reasoned with Jaune.

"Well just know this, you'll find your friend sooner than you think." Luxu said, making his way to the exit of the inn, "Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but if you want info on that Grimm you heard about, just ask the kid."

Afterwards Luxu left the group with the small amount of information and source to answer their questions. Silence reigned once more in the inn, having only the four friends silently digest the new info. It wasn't long afterwards the man had left that the argument within the back room resumed, perplexing the children as to when and how long the two were silent. Finally the boy and man returned from the back room with the man looking indifferent and the boy looking dejected and disappointed. The boy slowly moved to exit the inn as the inn keeper went back to front desk to sign team RNJR in.

"I apologise for my outburst with the runt there, as you've probably heard there is some sort of rumor about a Grimm attacking it's own kind." the inn keeper said, breaking some tension that could be felt in the air.

"About that" Ruby began, " I was wondering if you two know anything about that."

"Hmph, hey runt!" the boy turned to face the adult barely exiting the small inn, "You finally have someone willing to listen to yer nonsense." the man then pointed towards Ruby and the group, who all gave their respective greetings of waves, sheepish and energetic, and small smiles.

The boy quickly ran towards the group beforeing asking the question he always wanted to be answered.

"So," the boy began, " what do you wanna know?"


	6. Chapter 3 : New Developments

**Chapter 3**

"So just what are you?" asked the weakened and disheveled huntsman Qrow Branwen. The individual Qrow questioned was one of humanity's threats, a lone beowolf that was not only wielding a bone white rapier in its left hand and wearing a breastplate that displayed the Schnee Insignia that was well known everywhere for all sorts of reasons, but also extending its right hand towards the huntsman in a helpful manner.

Of course while the impossible quite literally just happened in front of the cynical man, he had to be sure that this wasn't some sort of hysterical delusion his mind conjured up moments before death. In response to this the beowolf, instead of attacking the human as Grimm are supposed to do, it seemed to quickly scope the environment for something. Whatever it was Qrow wouldn't know as the fatigue from battle and running from hordes upon hordes of Grimm soon caught up to him, his eye lids becoming heavy as he started losing consciousness.

"Heh... if they saw me ..." and that was all that said before exhaustion forced the huntsman to sleep and rest. However before he fully fell to fatigue, Qrow swore he could have heard the beowolf give a huff and felt that he was being carried somewhere.

* * *

 _Alright Weiss, first things first find a safe place from the man to rest, then find a form of communication so he won't try to kill you when he wakes up_ Weiss thought to herself, picking up the disheveled man up from the amphitheater along with his weapon. In order to do this the heiress-now-beowolf released the grip she had on the false Myrtenaster in her left hand/paw, and as she did the weapon started to fade away as a decaying Grimm would before clattering to the ground and vanishing with the flakes taking the appearance of snowflakes. Weiss didn't see this process however and proceeded to head towards the safest place to bring the huntsman that she knew, the intact team dorm room.

Making her way out of the building the two were in, Weiss quickly looked around for any Grimm that would see her and the huntsman she was carrying in both arms, along with his weapon. As she looked she noticed that miraculously there were no Grimm in sight, most likely due to the battle between Qrow and the horde with her rescue in the theater or due to Qrow's evasiveness, and truly saw the destruction that was wrought upon both Vale and Beacon.

In the main courtyard, where Weiss and the rest of the training hunters were brought to on the first day, the docking area was turned to rubble and became jagged most likely due to Grimm climbing the cliff side the academy face. The area in front of the entrance was now in worse condition than Weiss briefly saw beforehand. The arches that were created before the front entrance were now destroyed with each arch being demolished with some now being pillars, some arches now slanted and buried within the ground, and some miraculously still standing, but cracked and primed to topple at any moment. The bodies of water that were within the architectures area were now either empty or now filled with the black substance that adorned the courtyards statue, which had now started to be adorned with growing purple crystals that appeared to be containing some sort of dark energy. Looking at the academy itself, Weiss soon saw the extent of the destruction laid upon it. The building, and by extension main hall, they were in appeared to be ready to collapse upon itself as parts of the roof were no longer existent and walls were crumbling with gaping holes and cracks in them. Now making her way to the dorm building she looked towards the area of the CCT tower and Ozpin's tower, instead seeing a lack of one tower, replaced with rubble and dying flames, and aweing at the sight of some sort of monster perched upon the headmaster's office.

Eventually the huntress-in-training found her way back to the dorm room, with the halls being decorated with claw marks, slashes, bullet holes, and littered with ammo casing of all types. Entering the room once more, Weiss lowered the huntsman in her arms onto Blake's bed, the only one that wasn't either completely destroyed or covered in rubble. Finally placing Qrow's weapon, Harbinger, by the side of the bed, Weiss searched the remains of the table and bookshelf for any salvageable writing materials to pseudo-speak with Qrow once he wakes up. Making due with a novelty pen that belong to her leader, as evident by the childish cartoon decal on it, and a notebook that still had blank pagers and wasn't destroyed, Weiss began her wait as she attempted to sit down for the first time and let her mind roam, legs pressed up her chest as she slumped down on the bunk-bed wreckage that was her and Ruby's beds.

 _I still can't believe that this is all happening Weiss began in her thoughts. The entire coup de etat upon the entirety of Vale, the fall of Beacon, Penny Polendina being some sort of android, Blake and Yang, and now THIS. I just hope everyone is okay, Winter, Goodwitch, Professors Port and Oobleck, team JNPR, Blake, Yang, and Ruby. How are they going to take all of this, in fact how is anyone anywhere going to cope with this development?!_

As Weiss' thoughts start to become more saddening she starts to unconsciously whimper and whine, tears falling out of her eyes as she pulls in her legs closer to her chest, making herself smaller than she was before, or at least attempting to.

 _Even if I can convince their uncle to believe I am me, how is anyone else supposed to believe me? What's stopping anyone from attacking me and ending me? What am I supposed to do?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _No Weiss, don't start feeling sad now. Wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention to us. Besides Ruby wouldn't want you to be sad, if anything she'd tell you to move on, to keep moving, maybe find some answers. Yeah, that sounds like something she would tell me I would do._

"Well yeah, of course I would Weiss." suddenly said a new voice in the quiet room.

Very quickly Weiss moves her downcast gaze from the floor to the location of the new voice, which was directly in front of her. What she saw in front of her shocked her though, somehow more so than the revelation given to her by Luxu. Ruby Rose, the 15 year old team leader, and her partner, was now in front of her, leaning down so their eyes were level.

Immediately Weiss jolted up and stood upright, disbelief in her eyes as Ruby giggled at her friends surprise.

 _Ruby!? Where were you, are you okay?_ Weiss attempted to say, unable to speak as she stared at her partner.

"I'm okay Weiss, don't worry about me. Stop feeling down Weiss." Ruby replied seemingly omniscient of Weiss' questions. Ruby then looked around the room, taking in the sight of the state of their dorm room, the one they were meant to stay in for three and a half more years. "Man, it's sad that we won't being back here for a while now Weiss. There are a bunch of memories that were made here. Hey, do you remember when you were sick once?" Ruby asked, setting her sight on her resting uncle and approaching his side. Weiss got out of her stupor and moved towards Ruby's right, now looking at Qrow as well.

 _Of course I remember, I was sick and instead of going out to get me proper medicine you brought me a game of yours along with a cat poster and warm milk. I still wonder how you and Yang survived with those as your medical cures_ Weiss responded.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby began, the heiress now looking at her partner, "Could you make sure Uncle Qrow stays safe and gets better. I'm sure he would help you if you did." she asked giving a downcast gaze to her uncle before taking a step out of Weiss peripheral vision. Weiss the returned her gaze to the man in bed before giving a response.

 _Of course Ruby, you have my word._

Weiss then turned to look back at her partner, but was rewarded with the sight of an empty and silent room. Before she could question where her partner went, Qrow started to rise from his rest. Acting quickly Weiss grabbed the notebook from earlier and wrote a message hoping the veteran huntsman would see it.

* * *

Waking up from his quick impromptu nap, Qrow got up from the comfy bed he slept on, which he quickly notted wasn't the cold hard floor of Beacon's amphitheater. In quick succession Qrow searched for his weapon, grabbed it and then proceeded to perform a quick full rotational swipe with Harbinger in its sword form and looked for any threats. He eventually deducted that he was in the remains of his nieces' room, still in Beacon, and saw the same beowolf that helped save him. This time however the Grimm held a notebook instead of the weapon it had before and was now shaking in assumed fear for its life. The notebook had a message that ultimately stunned the huntsman for a second before he dismissed it and began to relax.

 _DONT ATTACK IM NOT LIKE THEM_

He visibly looked relaxed to the beowolf, however he was prepared for any sort of ambush or unseen threat from anywhere. Countless missions for Ozpin looking for intel on Salem, along with his own semblance, eventually made him develop a pseudo-sixth sense. The sight of the Schnee-wolf still didn't settle with him well but dealing with magic and living fairy tales eventually loses its toll on people who have had first hand experience with said supernatural. Qrow eventually broke the silence prominent in the room as the beowolf was still terrified for its life.

"Okay, so you obviously aren't some normal Grimm, if what happened before was real and actually happened" Qrow began, along with questioning his own sanity at this point, " so I'll ask again. What exactly are you?"

The beowolf visibly calmed down but it appeared to still be tense however. It then tore the page off of the notebook and started writing on a presumably blank page. It soon stopped writing and then showed the page to the huntsman as it did before, with a new message this time.

 _I KNOW THIS MAY SOUND IMPOSSIBLE, BUT I WASNT LIKE THIS BEFORE_

 _Ozpin told me that he'd come find me with a new look, but I don't think this is what he meant_ Qrow thought to himself, recalling a meeting he had in private with headmaster. _Unless..._

"Oz, is that you? Did you fill in Ice Queen on everything?"

Upon the mentioning of his nickname for the Atlas Specialist the Grimm looked annoyed before scribbling a new message.

 _DONT CALL ME BY THAT INFURRIATING NICKNAME AGAIN_

 _Alright so this isn't Oz in some sort of summon made by Winter, but if that's true then who is this?_

His answer soon came in the form of another message, this one longer than the two and explaining the situation on several pages.

 _I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT ABOUT WITH PROFESSOR OZPIN, BUT MY NAME IS WEISS SCHNEE, SISTER OF WINTER SCHNEE THE WOMAN YOU ATTACKED DURING THE VYTAL FESTIVAL_

 _ANYWAY AS TO HOW I GOT INTO THIS SITUATION..._

* * *

Meanwhile on one of the few intact balconies left in Beacon academy, Luxu could be seen looking downward to a book in his hands, a book with the title being onscured by his hands. Luxu had his hood down slightly giving view of only his mouth and chin which had a small growing beard. As he kept on reading, Luxu had changed his face to that of small grin to a small frown multiple times. Closing the book Luxu began musing and spoke out loud to himself.

"So far this story seems to be... admiring, but something is missing. Something that should be here but isn't." As he kept thinking, Luxu started walking in a small circle on the balcony. "I mean so far the story seems to be intact, but there's still something that isn't right."

Suddenly the book In his hand gave off a faint glow and appeared to have very slightly grown in size. Noticing this Luxu quickly reopened the book and started leafing through it at an alarmingly fast rate. He eventually came upon one page and then started to chuckle softly.

"Of course, the world doesn't like intruders messing with its story."

The page in question held solely a picture of the man himself standing face to face with another person wearing the same outfit he had.


	7. Update

**It's been a while…**

 **And I haven't been able to keep up with writing this story as I wanted it to be... along with the other story I have.**

 **So those two stories are going to be on a permanent hiatus and be cancelled from this point forward. I couldn't keep a plot line that I liked, and the way I wrote them it just seemed awful; I couldn't keep up with writing them and I stopped liking them, even with my initial enthusiasm when putting them up.**

 **However I am going to creating a few new drafts and have actual stories that will hopefully sound and read good. And they'll be based off of whatever hyper-fixations I have at the time. If you've been waiting for updates on these stories, then here it is and if you've been waiting for the next few chapters to come out then I must apologize to you all.**

 **If you're willing to wait longer for some other stories, I thank you very much in doing so.**

 **This has been everyone's living disappointment - V.**


End file.
